With the rapid development of the electronics technology, more and more electronic devices are used in life and work of human beings. The electronic devices provide great convenience for people. The flexible display is a new device, which may be bent, deformed and even folded to form a polyhedron, when being applied with an external force. The flexible display is applied in a few electronic devices for outputting information.
However, presently application of the flexible display in the electronic device is limited to one display surface, in other words, all display objects are output in the whole display region of the flexible display, and the display mode may not be adjusted no matter whether the flexible display is bent or not.
Hence, in the case that the flexible display is bent to present multiple display surfaces, there is a technical problem in the conventional technology that different objects can not be displayed on the multiple display surfaces.